Carnival Angels
by Kris Munroe
Summary: The gang needs some fun time! One-shot, some femslash. Read and review :D


*** As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories _(except the K/K-femslash ones)_. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

*** There's some femslash in this story ^__^  
**

*** Thanks to you who have helped out with this, especially _BlueOrbs998_ and _kp1185_! :))  
**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Carnival Angels**

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mom, mom, mummy, mom, mummy, mom, mom, mummy, MOM!"

Kelly pulled the cover over her head. Something was jumping in her bed, tugging at her cover. She pretended to be asleep and wished that the noise would go away. She smiled to herself when it worked, the annoying noise disappearing into the distance. She was beginning to wander off again when she felt weight in the bed again. She felt the weight quickly move over to her stomach, and she realized it had four legs.

The puppy was jumping on top of her, searching for her head underneath the covers. Kelly knew better than to peak out. She knew what would happen.

The puppy sniffed and searched until he pretty much was at Kelly's face, and she had to come out from under the cover to move him so she could breathe. Kelly took a deep breath and pulled her arms out, searching for the puppy.

The puppy immediately jumped down, snuck in by her arm and ran up onto her chest underneath the cover, immediately beginning to lick Kelly's face with hysteria. Kelly immediately defended herself against the fast little tongue, grabbing the yellow puppy she sat up, putting the puppy in her lap. She made a yawn as the puppy rose on it's hind legs and tried to lick her in the face again. Kelly quickly pressed him down in her lap.

"Ella! Come and get your dog!" Kelly called out into the house.

Ella and Sarah peaked in through the door, they had been standing right outside. They both grinned happily as Ella called for the puppy. The yellow 14 week old Labrador named Oscar had been living with the Garrett's since a month back, when Sabrina had flown from California and brought him with her, knowing that they all wanted a new dog after Albert had moved to another home a few years ago when Kelly felt there was not enough time for him.

That was not all that had changed since the wedding two months ago. Jill was seeing Damien, and the two of them had grown a bond stronger than anyone else in the group had ever seen. They were inseparable, and even though especially Kris had been very unsure of their relationship and worried about Jill, she had grown very fond of Damien Roth too. He was a charming man.

But Jill was not the only one seeing someone. Kelly and Aurore had met up several times. Stupidly enough they hadn't changed numbers and both of them had hesitated about asking Kamili for the other's number.

But only a week after the wedding, Kelly had taken Ella and Sarah to a park close to where they live, and while Kelly had been watching the kids, she had seen a woman standing further away painting against an easel. She had felt herself grin stupidly when she realized who it was, and she had been all confused by her feelings. She hadn't felt this strongly for someone else but Kris as far as she could remember, but there was something about this woman that just made her happy.

Since the day in the park, Kelly and Aurore had met up many, many times, and they were really enjoying each other's company. The kids loved her too, and they were always happy and smiling from the second they saw Aurore's car park outside the house.

"Mum, you have to get up now cause you promised we would go to the park." Ella said as she was on her knees, playing with Oscar.

"Yeah, I know." Kelly sighed as she got out of bed.

Kelly followed the kids and the tail into the kitchen where she made some coffee for herself and fixed breakfast for herself and the kids. Even the doggy got some food. The phone rang just as Kelly got her coffee and she picked it up with her cup in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Good morning!" Kris' cheerful voice rolled out from the other end. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. We're having breakfast." Kelly smiled in the phone.

"Good! We're still on, right? I talked to Jill and Damien and they are on. The weather is amazing."

Kelly looked out and nodded. Kris was right. The weather was warm and sunny – it was really summertime.

"We're on, the girls are really excited. I talked to my angels yesterday and they were all on if the weather was good, which it is. Aurore will be there too."

"Great! See you there then!" Kris said happily.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, a huge gang met up outside the carnival in town. Kamili, Morgan and Yasmin were leading the walk, followed by Sandra and Janet. Then Jill and Damien walked, followed by Kelly, Aurore, the girls, Kris, Tommy and the twins.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy! I wanna go on that spinning thing!" Ella said excitedly, pulling Kelly's jacket. Kelly looked up at a huge wheel that spun fast and she tugged her shoulders.

"I'm game!" Kris laughed as she handed over the twins to Tommy, hurrying over to Kelly and Ella who was on their way to the line.

"Jill?" Damien asked, his hand on her back. She shook her head, wincing slightly.

"No, I'm a little bit nauseas. Don't think going on that will help."

Damien nodded as he brushed Jill's back.

"But I know what I wanna do!" Jill laughed as she grabbed Damien's hand and ran away with him.

* * *

"I think you got more than I do." Sandra stated, trying to steal cotton candy from Janet. "I'm sure you have more than me. That's just unfair.

"I do not have more than you, can you stop eating my cotton!" Janet said, smacking Sandra's hand away. "We have exactly the same amount."

"We do not."

"We do to!"

Kamili smiled as she watched her two friends butt heads, as they always seemed to be doing. They had grown a bad habit to constantly make small fights, and Kamili began to think of them as an old married couple. Kamili enjoyed spending time with the two of them so much, and she couldn't believe it soon had been a year since she joined in. Time had passed so quickly.

"Can I have some?"

Kamili looked over at Janet and Sandra when she heard a young voice, and smiled when she saw Ella standing between Janet and Sandra, trying to reach up to their sticks. Sarah was behind Ella, trying to reach too. Kamili laughed to herself. Yeah, good luck with that girls.

"No, it's mine!" But Janet and Sandra said, instantly rising the paper sticks holding the cotton candy higher up, out of reach for the girls.

"Come on, just a little!"

"No!"

"Get your own!"

Kamili laughed. Watching her two friends were like watching five year olds. Kamili was sure the two of them would never ever grow up, especially not when together.

"Jane, Sandra! We just wanna try a little."

"No tasting nor trying." Sandra nodded.

"What she said!" Janet agreed.

"Can I have some?"

Kamili turned around as her husband and daughter returned from wherever they had been. The carnival was huge. Morgan was trying to steal some cotton from Kamili and she immediately pulled it away from him, sending him a dirty glare.

"Hell no, buy your own. This is mine." Kamili smiled. Her husband sure could buy his own if he wanted.

"Mummy, can I have some?" Yasmin asked, looking up at her mother with puppy eyes. Kamili immediately bent down and let her daughter have some of the white sugar floss.

"She can have but I can't?" Morgan asked, trying to steal some again.

"You steal some and I will shoot you. And you know I don't leave trails." Kamili said sternly. "She can't pay for it, you can."

Kamili smiled as she sat down next to Morgan on a bench, he had given up the hope of getting some. Yasmin crawled up into Kamili's lap and kept eating of the cotton until Kamili kindly told her it was enough.

Sandra and Janet however did not let the girls taste. They were still holding the candy out of reach, and even though Ella and Sarah were jumping and climbing they didn't get any.

"BUT I WANT SOME!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"COME ON, JUST A LITTLE!"

"MINE, MINE, MINE!"

Kelly and Aurore was standing a little distance away, Aurore with her eyebrows raised as Kelly rolled her eyes. She smiled to Aurore and patted her arm.

"Don't worry, they're not usually like this. Only when there's candy."

"The kids or your employees?" Aurore asked with a smile.

Kelly thought about it for a second before giggling, shaking her head.

"All four. I'm gonna break this up."

Kelly walked up to the four and cleared her throat, whereupon Janet and Sandra immediately turned around. Janet and Sandra smiled innocently while both Ella and Sarah grinned proudly. They knew no one could mess with the two of them.

"Don't be such babies, share." Kelly said annoyed.

"But it's…"

"Wanna keep your jobs?" Kelly grinned.

Both Sandra and Janet at each other before pouting, reaching down they let the cotton candy come into reach for the two girls. Ella and Sarah happily took a handful, to Sandra and Janet's sadness.

"Girls!"

They all looked over their shoulders when they heard Aurore call for them, and Janet and Sandra happily smiled and pulled their cotton candy up as Aurore handed Ella and Sarah two sticks of their own.

"You didn't have to do that." Kelly smiled.

"Well, everyone needs their sugar." Aurore smiled, still holding one stick. "Wanna share mine?"

Kelly smiled as they too sat down, her and Aurore eating the cotton stick together.

* * *

"You suck Damien!" Jill called back when she passed him in high speed. The gas pedal was pressed into the floor, and when a turn came she let go of the gas and just steered through the curve, then immediately hitting the gas pedal again. She was totally winning this race. Damien was working hard to keep up with her, and even though he was close behind, he didn't really have a chance. Jill drove fast through the curves, like if they had been straight, and she smiled to herself. She hadn't been doing any racing in almost a year, and she missed it badly. After finding this race track at the carnival, she had immediately convinced Damien to race. He had done some racing himself, but was not a professional like Jill. He just enjoyed the speed. Which meant Jill won the race without a problem.

As the two of them parked the go carts and got out of them, applauses were heard from the fence and the couple looked up and saw all their friends. Jill raised her fist into a winning gesture into the air, and then bowed. As she bowed, she stumbled slightly, and Damien immediately grabbed onto her as she began falling forward.

"Jill? Come here, sit down." Damien said softly as he pulled her over to a bench, helping her to sit down. The others were around them in an instant.

"Guys I'm fine, just slight headrush."

"Headrush from racing?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah right."

"I'm fine, really. Let's have lunch." Jill smiled, and the others rolled their eyes.

"Jill, you just ate three hot dogs, an entire pizza, popcorn, cotton candy and a candy apple." Damien stated in shock.

Jill didn't seem to hear him, but she turned around towards him and smiled. "Wanna grab a burger?"

They all walked over to another food tent, Jill ordering two big burgers with fries and a large coke to go with it. Everyone was just staring at Jill and Kris suddenly giggled.

"What is it?" Jill asked, chewing happily.

"I think you're pregnant."

The hamburger got stuck in her throat and Jill immediately began coughing. Damien rose and quickly did the Heimlich, getting the burger out of her throat. Jill didn't seem to be bothered that her hamburger landed on another table, even though the people by that table certainly were. She was staring at Kris, face pale, feeling sweat break out on her forehead.

"Excuse me?"

"You're nauseas about everything, and you told me you have been the last couple of weeks, especially mornings. You eat at least twice as much as you usually do, and that means a lot. Face it Jill. You're having a kid of your own." Kris smiled.

"No way!" Jill whispered, turning to Damien. "Way?"

"Well…" Damien said, pale himself. "There was that time… The first time after the wedding… At the desk…"

"Hey, hey! Kid sister here, no need for details." Kris smiled, cutting Damien off.

Jill nodded.

"But that was the only time without protection… Come on, it was just one time!"

"That's all they need Jill. Munroe's are awesome swimmers, you know that." Kelly giggled as Aurore came back with a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

Everyone ate happily, Kelly and Aurore "accidentally" did Lady and the Tramp's famous way of eating spatting a couple of times, and both the ladies smiled embarrassed every time. Kris felt like rolling her eyes. They were so much in love, and Kris couldn't help but to feel something inside of her burn up. Jealousy? Kelly usually did everything with Kris, now she had been busy with Aurore every time Kris tried to call. Kris missed her best friend.

"You want the last meatball?" Aurore asked, pointing towards the lonely meatball resting on the plate.

"You want it?" Kelly asked.

"I wondered if you wanted it?"

"But do you want it?"

"I don't want it if you do."

"But if you do want it-"

Kelly stopped in mid sentence as an arm reached over the table and snatched the meatball away from the plate. Both Kelly and Aurore looked up at Jill who was happily chewing.

"Jill!" Kelly snapped sharply in surprise.

"It didn't sound like anyone wanted it, and I really felt sorry for the meatball, you shouldn't torture him like that by letting him get his hopes up. It's really not fair."

Everyone stared at Jill as Jill happily went back to her burger. Aurore turned to Kelly and tugged her sleeve.

"Did she call the meatball him?"

"Don't think too much into it Aurore. You don't wanna get inside that brain." Kelly smiled.

* * *

"Mummy, can we go to the ferris wheel?" Ella asked happily, and Kelly sighed. She was not looking forward to that. Kris saw her face and smiled.

"I can take them there."

Kris and Tommy disappeared with the kids as Kelly and Aurore was left alone. They smiled to each other, turned around and then happily skidded to the love tunnel. Getting into a boat, they could hardly keep their fingers from each other while waiting for the boat to disappear into the darkness.

As soon as they did, they both grabbed the others face and passionately began kissing. All around them were romantic lights, figures and music playing, but they really didn't notice them. Aurore was on her back in the boat as Kelly straddled her, all four hands searching their ways in underneath layers of clothes.

"Ke-y be-oh oh, careful." Aurore said through the kisses as she realized they were getting too much into this. But it was too late. Kelly put too much weight to one side and the small wooden boat tipped over, sending both Kelly and Aurore into the water. It was not deep, but since they were both in lying position, they both got completely soaked. They both screamed as they fell in, and quickly rose to their feet. They had water to their waists, but they were soaked from head to toes. They both stood and looked at each other, holding out their arms which water was dripping from. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before they began laughing in embarrassment.

They didn't have time to go after the boat before two guards came running with flash lights. The womens screams and the sound of people crashing through the water had drawn their attention.

Both Kelly and Aurore were still giggling as they were led out of the tunnel by annoyed guards. Kelly and Aurore both sat down on a bench in the sunlight outside the tunnel, drying to dry themselves. Kelly was wearing shorts and a t-shirt while Aurore was wearing a summer dress, at least they were both dressed thin and the sun was drying them up fast.

It didn't dry them up fast enough though, when Kris, Tommy, the twins, Ella and Sarah came back, they all looked funny at Kelly and Aurore when they noticed their wet clothes.

"Our boat tipped in the love tunnel." Kelly answered before a question was asked.

"What made it tip?" Tommy asked, huge devilish grin in his face.

"Waves I guess." Kelly said, looking over at Aurore, who was looking away, hint of a smile in her face while her cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Yeah… Sure." Kris smiled, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

"This game is so rigged!" Sandra said in annoyance as she for the fourth time tried to beat a shooting game in the arcade. All angels were excellent shots, and Sandra knew she had hit her targets. They just didn't die.

Janet were on the same type of game next to Sandra, and she was annoyed too. She had also hit her targets, but they had ran after her and killed her. So unrealistic.

She and Sandra had been trying this game for the last 20 minutes, trying to beat the other, but both of them had failed miserably.

"Yeah, they are totally rigged!" Janet agreed, slamming the plastic gun back into the holster of the machine.

"I wanna try!" Kamili giggled as she came up behind them. She stole the machine from Janet, put in some coins and grabbed the gun. In less than 3 minutes she had set a new high score on the machine, and she smiled proudly to her two fellow angels who stood in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I just shot them." Kamili smiled.

"We shot them too but they didn't die!"

"It's because you suck and I am awesome." Kamili smiled.

* * *

"Shit!"

Damien ducked in behind Jill as he saw a dressed out person come towards him. Jill laughed out loud as she turned around and put her hands onto Damien's cheeks.

"You're afraid of clowns?"

"No" Damien shuddered, moving Jill around as the clown passed, making sure Jill was in between all time.

"You are! How cute!" Jill laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him. Just as she was about to, she stopped. "Hey wait! You just put me between you and danger! Is that how you protect a girl?"

"Jill please. I hate clowns."

Jill wanted to stay grumpy at her man, but there was no way. He was adorable as he kept one eye on the clown all the time until it was out of sight.

* * *

Everyone once again met up as the day was on it's way to end. Jill wanted a second lunch, or early dinner as she called it, and they found a Chinese stand where Jill bought a huge meal, while the others bought fortune cookies.

"Jill, you're addicted to food. You know that right?" Tommy laughed as they sat down. They all enjoyed watching Jill eat for about five persons.

"No-uh. I'm not. The food is addicted to me!" Jill laughed as she brought up a fork with food on, beginning to struggle as if the fork was forcing it's way towards her mouth. She put one hand onto her wrist, trying to bend the arm away, while the others were just staring at her. Jill gave up and put the food in her mouth.

"The food magically forces itself into your mouth?" Kris smiled, and Jill nodded with a muffled sound.

Everyone giggled as they began opening their fortune cookies.

Janet cracked her open, read it and laughed.

"What does it say?" Kamili asked, leaning over towards Janet.

"It says; Help, I'm being held prisoner inside a Chinese bakery!" Janet read, then sat quiet for a few seconds. "… What?"

"Only a fool would look to a cookie for words of wisdom." Sandra read out loud, pouting as she did.

"Please don't eat me, I love you." Kris read. "Naaaw, that's so sweet."

The others giggled as Kris looked at the cookie for a second with loving eyes, then stuffed it into her mouth anyway.

"Don't kiss an elephant on the lips today." Kamili read confused. "Do I wanna understand this?"

Everyone shook their heads in union as they all laughed.

"You are the crunchy noodle in the vegetarian salad of life." Tommy read, just as confused as he as by the other cookies.

"Jill, what does your say?" Damien asked Jill, who smiled as she cracked hers open.

Jill opened it and then just stared at it. Damien leaned over and took the note from her, giggling as he read it out loud.

"Babies are always more trouble than you thought – and more wonderful."

"So it's confirmed then?" Kelly laughed. "Congratulations honey!"

"Congratuwhat?" Jill said in shock as she stared at Kelly. "I can't have a baby! The twins are killing me! And I can give them back! I can't have a baby!"

Damien leaned over and kissed Jill's shoulder.

"It will be fine."

Jill turned around to him in panic.

"NO! It can not be fine! It will be a little monster!"

Everyone around the table laughed, and Jill felt like she was going insane. No one was taking her seriously. Didn't they understand. Another Mini-Munroe? The world would collapse.

* * *

They finished the day by hopping onto the merry-go-round, all kids and grown ups almost took the entire carousel to themselves. Kris and Tommy each had a twin on the horses, Ella and Sarah were together on one, Janet and Sandra shared one as Morgan was on a horse with Yasmin. Kamili was riding back and forth on her horse, facing Janet and Sandra who were falling off theirs. Jill was sitting silently on her horse, a million thoughts going through her mind, as Damien was on another horse. Kelly and Aurore were happily laughing and giggling as they shared a horse.

The day had been a great success, even though Jill's horror, and everyone went home with a smile on their faces.

* * *

The following morning Kelly woke up happy and well rested in her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms, and her left arm suddenly thumped against a bump under the cover. As she looked over, she realized Aurore was waking up next to her. Kelly immediately sat up straight.

"Oh... you're here. You're still here."

Aurore opened her eyes and smiled groggily.

"When you told me to stay last night, I took you seriously."

"Oh... the kids... are home. Oh shit." Kelly said, dread going through her body. What would the kids say?

"Ella and Sarah know who I am." She smiled tiredly as she tried to get back to sleep.

"But you've never stayed the night before. What will they think? How will I get you out of here? Hurry up..." Kelly said, pulling the cover off herself and a part of Aurore's body was shown too. Kelly realized both of them were only wearing their bras and underwear. She remembered last night and blushed. "Get dressed, please. I don't want them to think anything."

Aurore smiled as she sat up too, stretching her arms.

"They'll think mommy had fun last night."

"NO. NO. You don't understand..."

Kelly was cut off when the door opened and Ella stormed inside, the puppy Oscar following her with his tail wagging.

"MOMMY! Sarah won't give me the remote---"

Ella just saw Aurore's head disappear as she walked inside, in the same time as Kelly pushed Aurore down in bed and put a pillow over her head. Oscar immediately jumped up into the bed and began sniffing on Aurore.

"Who was that?"

"NOTHING Ella, please go back out. I'll be right with you."

Ella smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy, are you hiding someone? Because I see a foot sticking out."

Aurore heard Ella speak and she quickly pulled her foot in under the cover. Ella walked further into the room, and she picked up Aurore's dress from the floor.

"Didn't Rory have this on yesterday?"

"No, that's my dress."

"But Rory wore it yesterday." Ella stated. She knew Aurore had been wearing the dress.

Kelly smiled slightly as Ella held up the dress, a dress Kelly had bought for Aurore with the comment of "_you would be so cute in it_". Aurore never wore dresses, she loved suites and pants, but for Kelly, she would dress up.

"Of course not, sweetie. Go play with your sister."

Ella made her way around the side of the bed, and Kelly watched her with wakeful eyes. Aurore suddenly saw Ella next to her, and there was no way to shield her face that was peeking out underneath the pillow. In the same time, she giggled loudly as Oscar was licking her ear.

"Hi Rory." Ella smiled.

"Hi Ella." Aurore smiled embarrassed.

Kelly groaned loudly. _Busted by your 10 year old daughter and a puppy._

"Kelly, she knows. You're smothering me." Aurore whimpered, and Kelly removed the pillow from Aurore's head, burying her own face into it.

"Mommy, did Rory stay all night?"

Kelly nodded, her face still in the pillow.

"Mommy, we're gonna have to talk about this." Ella said sternly as she put her hands onto her hips, her forehead frowning.

"Oh, I can tell she's your daughter." Aurore said as she let out a giggle.

"Until then, Rory, make me some pancakes." Ella more stated than asked.

Aurore blinked as she nodded slowly, looking from Kelly to Ella.

"Uh, sure..."

Kelly took her face out of the pillow as she stared at Ella with shocked eyes.

"What? I'm really hungry!" Ella said as she stomped out of the room, Oscar immediately following her. "Sarah, I want to watch TV too!"

Kelly looked over at Aurore, seeing that Aurore was forcing back giggles, Kelly hit her with the pillow, then fell backwards towards the bed.

"Is it wrong to say I'm scared of what we're going to talk about?"

Aurore smiled as she patted Kelly's arm.

"That's your job. My job is making pancakes."

_.  
_

_The end._


End file.
